You Know you're Obsessed with Twilight When
by x3MidnightShadows
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. A list of signs to let you know you are obsessed with Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad isn't it?**

_You Know you're Obsessed with Twilight When. . ._

**1.** Biology has suddenly become your favorite subject.

**2.** No one wants to watch a movie that involves vampires with you because all you do is say 'Vampires don't burst into flames when they're in the sun, they sparkle' and other remarks like that.

**3.** For Christmas your mom asked you what you wanted and you automatically said Edward Cullen or any other Twilight character.

**4.** Your parents know just about everything about Twilight even though they haven't read the books.

**5.** Your younger brother or sister also knows everything about the books even though they haven't read them.

**6.** You have gotten at least four people addicted to the books.

**7.** You cried when you found out that Stephanie Meyer isn't writing Midnight Sun.

**8.** You read Breaking Dawn in a day.

**9.** You cried when you finished Breaking Dawn.

**10.** Anyone who disturbed you was hissed or growled at.

11**.** You can't resist telling people at Barnes and Nobles who are looking at the books that they are the best books ever.

**12.** You wanted to name your family pets after the characters but you weren't allowed to.

**13.** Your computer teacher blocked all things Twilight related at school because you spent the whole hour on fan sites when you were supposed to be working.

**14.** At school you are known as the 'Twilight Girl'

**15.** Google is your new favorite search engine.

**16.** You know the reason behind number 15.

**17.** Your parents no longer threaten to ground you; they threaten to take away your Twilight books.

**18.** You have seen the movie at least 5 times.

**19.** You have read each book at least 8 times.

**20.** You remember the exact date and time you fell in love with Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad isn't it?**

_You Know you're Obsessed with Twilight when. . ._

**26. **When reading New Moon, people know to stay away from you because of how emotional you become.

**27.** You have all of your favorite quotes memorized.

**28.** Your parents are having a hard time convincing you that vampires don't exsist.

**29.** When you learned about the Civil War you asked your teacher why Major Jasper Whitlock wasn't mentioned in the history book.

**30. **When your teacher told you that there was no Major Jasper Whitlock you left and tried to get out of history class because you believed your teacher was lying to you.

**31.** When you see someone pale you wonder if they are vampires.

**32. **When you saw the Twilight Trailer on television, you screamed and started jumping up and down.

**33. **You go up to random people you see reading the books and launch into a discussion on how Twilight is the best book ever or how Stephanie Meyer is genius.

**34**. You cry everytime when Edward leaves in New Moon , even though you already know it's going to happen.

**35.** You got your sister something Twilight related for her birthday even though she never read the books.

**36.** Baseball is your new favorite sport.

**37.** When you hear thunder you know it's really vampires playing baseball.

**38. **You suddenly have unrealistic expectations of guys.

**39.** You use quotes from Twilight on a daily basis.

**40. **You want to name your future children after the Characters.

**41.** When you meet someone with the name Edward you ask him if he's a vampire.

**42. **Your volcabulary improved greatly after reading Twilight.

**43. **You have taken a sudden liking to classical music.

**44.** You learned the square root of pi from the Twilight movie.

**45. **You have a special place for the books.

**46. **Twilight is constantly on your mind.

**47. **You ask your dad if you can have his red truck.

**48. **You ask your parents if you can move to Forks, Washington so you can meet a vampire.

**49. **You went to the midnight showing of the movie and stood in line to be one of the first people to get Breaking Dawn.

**50. **You actually read this list.


End file.
